Soft Notes
by freya kurenai
Summary: Drabbles for the lovely KouAyu pairing!
1. Chapter 1

**Freya**: sup everyone? just fixing up the next chapter of S2, and guess what? I've got ideas fro the next chappies of Not That innocent and two more drabble series'!! joy. ne? here's the first of a few- maybe many, who knows?- KouAyu drabbles, entitled Soft Notes on a lark.

**

* * *

**

**Soft Notes**

It was odd, but it also happened to be one of the red head's quirks that he left notes on tissue paper.

Ayumu almost wanted to laugh. Or smile. Or say something like 'Aw, isn't that adorable?'. But no, he wasn't, not this time, because it was _his _tissue paper.

The kind he really liked. It was ultimately soft, and smelled like lavender or some other flower he couldn't put his finger on. _He liked it_.

It was an accidental find, when he and Kousuke were shopping – he insisted he accompany him to carry the bags- and he had the most disturbing and – to Kousuke and somewhat himself- oddly cute habit of always buying it whenever a trip to the supermarket presented itself.

And now, it had scribbles on it.

More precisely, a note saying that the red head wouldn't be home – ever since he moved in, it had become that- until ten-ish because Kanone –the guy had a talent for poker, Kousuke had interjected the first time they met each other- had asked him over for a favor- he was also very,very clumsy when it came to fixing his car- and he didn't know if it was a big favor or an all-nighter.

That had taken an entire 2 squares of lavender-scented tissue paper. Sure, he'd forgiven him for that, that had been weeks ago but still…

There was another note in front of him.

It was a note, again, and he found it pinned to his school uniform one early Tuesday morning. He frowned at it, citing the motion to be more productive than annoying, and plucked it of his uniform, and began to read it.

_Ayu,_

_Be home by 6. got a surprise for ya._

_Love, Kou_

The surprise turned out to be a cake the red head had learned to bake by himself. It was actually edible.

Every other note said something akin to 'be back late' or 'not back at all' or 'wanna go out?'. True, Eyes' reasoning might've actually been right –_He's just telling you not to worry._- but still!

Ayumu shook his head. He was going to talk to Kousuke about this habit. He didn't like his tissue paper being used like this, even if it was somewhat endearing.

He stood up from the floor of the living room –ok, the carpet was nice- and stretched.

Cue door bell ring! DING-DONG. DING-DONG.

Ah, there it was. He'd locked the door as a sort of early punishment before he decided on what to do with Kousuke's habit.

Upon opening the door, he was met with a brown paper bag. "…Kousuke?"

"I went shopping! Sorry, I couldn't find the paper I usually used so I couldn't give you a head's up. What's with the locked door anyway? What, some psycho after you again? I already told you, Hizu-chan's just a broccoli kid!"

The brunette sighed. He tugged the bag out of Kousuke's arms and pulled said red head through the door. He could chastise him later, tomorrow, next time he did it.

Kousuke wondered why Ayumu looked so thoughtful- the next minute he wondered if he should close the door, as the younger brunette closed the distance between their lips.

* * *

Freya: i like tissue paper too! that's where i wrote up this idea you see! now, be a dear and click that lovely button down there that says 'submit review'! don't cha know it prevents Review Withdrawal-Cancer?! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Freya**: uhm, ... Mr./Ms. L'arc Hyde please don't hunt me down... i like Hizumi, too. not as much as i worship Kanone-sama, but i like him. uhm... anyway, here's the second drabble.

**

* * *

**

**Soft Notes + Part Two**

(or, Slipping Off)

Kousuke Asazuki hated to admit it. Really, he did not want to even **acknowledge **it, let alone actually form it into a sentence.

But he knew, as soon as he half-heartedly began that joke about Hiyono, and as soon as he inclined himself to Ryoko's punch, and as soon as he bout Rio that melon without even **flinching**… he _knew_…

Kousuke Asazuki was going soft. (He was going soft, in the third person.)

He wasn't supposed to be soft, dammit! He was the Dagger-wielder for the love of God, and anyone at his old middle- and high- school knew never to get him mad.

They knew he had a sick way of revenge, none to deep, but oh so painful.

Even now, in college, everyone wanted to be on his good side, because Kousuke Asazuki's bad side resembled the cemetery and the ICU.

But now, as he stared at the invitation for a night out drinking with some of his buddies (Kanone not included, some sort of fight with Eyes), and as he contemplated letting it slip and not go, he knew… he had to say it…

He was going soft.

And, no, he was **not **going out drinking.

He had shopping to do, thank you very much.

It had started very innocently with him scribbling down a note to Ayumu saying he'd be late that time. It was just that. A note. Nothing special.

But no, it had to happen again. Another note, shorter than the first, made its way to the sweet scented tissue paper.

He cringed as he scribbled down another note. This time about going out for movies and dinner. He really had to reel this habit in.

Right, he was going to stop, although he really didn't want to… the stuff being Ayumu's favorite and the fact the red head didn't want him worrying needlessly about him , had he come home late or something…

He sighed as he walked out of the supermarket.

He was going to do it, and he was going to write on notepads, or God so help him he was going to get yelled at.

When he arrived, however, Ayumu had merely looked harried, and he went on with an explanation that somehow managed to include Hizumi and broccoli, okay, so he wasn't insulting the kid, he was Carrot-head, after all-

That trin of thought stopped, and he felt a pair of lips against his own and he decided, maybe he'd try. Stop leaving those notes on the tissue paper, and maybe go out for a drink.

Or maybe he'd kiss back and wonder if there was any of the tissue paper left to tell Ayumu they were going to the beach tomorrow.

Wouldn't that be fun?

Haha. Fun.

He was **so** not going soft.

He **wasn't!**

No!

Never!

Argh, he wasn't SOFT!!!!

* * *

Ayumu found a note the next day –still on his tissue paper- about going to the beach.

He sighed, Kousuke was getting soft.

* * *

Freya: apologies to L'arc Hyde… Hizumi's cute, I love him to death, and that was just a joke about the broccoli. I'm sorry! Thanks for reviewing btw, those who reviewed. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Turn About**

_

* * *

Turn about, and there you see:_

_One guy's in the boat,_

_And the other's in the sea…_

_All for telling the other guy:_

…_You're acting like a girl to me._

* * *

The good thing about living with a genius detective, was the fact that nothing ever gets lost long enough to start worrying about it.

The keys to the apartment were easily found, under the couch or in the pot-plant, sometimes in the shower.

The wooden spoon atop the second to the left cupboard and just fumble around for good measure.

The silly thing was, it was Ayumu who always knew where those little things were. He knew the house like the back of Kousuke's spikey red hair and the fact that the red head liked his favorite tissue paper.

He just _knew_.

Kousuke had to stifle a laugh when he accidentally lost the salt shaker.

Ayumu, who was about to give it to him, paused, eyeing his live-in partner with a curious gaze.

"What is it?"

The red head shook his head, and reached for the salt shaker, so as to enjoy his French fries.

"Nothing, nothing." He replied. The salt shaker was pulled away.

"Tell me."

The stifling was getting worse. Kousuke couldn't hold it in anymore.

"N-n-no…"

But he could try. He could damn well try.

Ayumu crossed his arms over his orange apron and glared at the shaking form of his live-in partner.

"Asazuki."

Uh-oh, there goes the if-you-don't-do-what-i-tell-you-to-do-I'm-gonna-kick-you-out-and-possibly-break-up-with-you voice. Scary, scary voice.

He swallowed, and stood up, facing his boyfriend.

Ayumu blinked.

"…have you ever noticed that whenever something gets lost, or when I can't find something, _you_ always know where it is?" he asked.

The brunette nodded.

"… and have you noticed… whenever I say something, you say something, and more often than not we fight and when we draw it out it's because _I _said something?"

Another nod.

"… and when… well, _after_ we have sex, well, you always cuddle up to me?" slightly fearful, because the look is back again, with a faint flush and a short nod.

Good, good, Kousuke, you're going to survive all this. Yeah, keep telling yourself that and maybe it'll come true.

"…Ayumu, you're being…"

"… go on…"

"Well, you're kind of…"

"Kousuke."

"…uhm, you're…"

"_Kousuke_."

"…"

"…" –glare-

"…" –whimper-

"…" –intense glare-

"…" –big gulp of air- _That's right Kousuke, enjoy you're last breath of air._

Green eyes pinned the brunette down, and if he was taken aback by that, he wouldn't show it.

"You're acting like a woman."

Hurriedly, Kousuke raised his arms up, a stance to protect himself from the onslaught. He was gonna die, that white cat must've put a jinx on in, that's it he was never going to do Eyes another favor as long as he lived!!!!

"…Kousuke, look up…"

Cautiously, the red head looked up, to find Ayumu sitting on the couch, his French fries in hand. He was turning on the tv.

He looked.

"Well, are you coming or what?"

Kousuke sighed with relief and sat down next to his boyfriend. "What are we watching?" he asked nonchalantly, opening his mouth for the French fry held out by the brunette.

A small smirk appeared on the younger one's face.

"…The Tyra Banks show…"

Kousuke promptly choked.

_Mother squishy lord games master in heaven. No…_

"_And we are proud to present, the Tyra Banks show! … with your host, Tyra!!"_

Kousuke nearly fainted.

* * *

Freya: lame I know, just don't hit me too hard. Flames will wound me but CC will make it all better 


	4. Chapter 4

Freya: hey all. got the next drabble. hope you like it. and p.s, yes, i am a fan of DW -Desperate Housewives-. it's not wrong, it's nice. beware of Bree Van De Kamp. **

* * *

**

**Going Off The Deep End**

Ayumu Narumi stood in his lover's room (_blush,grumblegrumble,sigh,straightface_) and braced himself for the earth shattering revelation that was to come.

He had come in to Kousuke's/his/their room to pick up the hamper for the laundry to be done, when he stopped short. The clothes Kousuke was going to wear after the bath Ayumu had run for him were lying innocently on the bed, prepared by the very same brunette who had breakfast already set on the table.

The hamper hit the floor with a muffled thud.

The carpet had been cleaned just yesterday by –_you guessed it_- the young detective.

Ayumu had a hand to his mouth and was trembling slightly. He dreaded the answer his mind had come up with. No, he was not going to accept this.

_Look, the house is clean, breakfast's on the table, and who plans on going to the spa alone this weekend with Eyes?_

He hated that inner voice, that voice of logic and truth and things he wasn't supposed to know yet. It was too freaking annoying.

But it was the truth. The fact. The be all and end all.

He wasn't ready for this! Darn it, Kousuke hadn't even proposed yet.

_Oh, and would you like him to?_

Shut up he mutters, as his thumb begins to bleed, he's biting it but he knows there are bandages in the bathroom and he can fix lunch with it stinging a bit.

_Hahaha… oh, come on, admit it already. Go on, just a few words. No one would even here it._

Ayumu had to think it, he just had to. Every bit of evidence was in front of him.

He was turning in to a- into a- into a… _housewife._

He shuddered, and the door opened and he looks. Kousuke walked over to him, and licks the blood off his thumb and tells him to be careful.

Maybe he'd been watching too much Desperate Housewives with Kanone and Eyes, but he thought –suddenly- that his lover sounded like Tom Scavo. Then, he slapped himself internally, and moved to kiss the taller boy.

He hated the height difference, but he could manage.

And Ayumu knew he liked the next thought his voice of logic said to him, and he feel himself smile as Kousuke led him to the bath tub, still not breaking off the kiss.

_Going off the deep end isn't so bad, just as long as you have Kousuke with you._

And he had to agree, the voice- was right.

* * *

Freya: so, you like? CC will corce the evil gnomes under the earth to stay put, but Flames will give them their much awaited signal for attack against the human race.


	5. Chapter 5

**Freya: **yo everyone! Freya Kurenai here, live from the rainy tropics... hope you guys are having a nice day/night, and that you enjoy this latest addition to Soft Notes. to all those who reviewed, I whole heartedly appreciate it. **

* * *

**

**All the Small Things**

Kousuke couldn't help the smile that crept upon his face when he woke up that morning.

The sun had obviously just risen, judging from the way it was literally _flooding _the room. It was a little after six, or so the clock on the bed side table pronounced. The warm bundle of logic next to him pulled on the sheets, and after a few seconds, realized it was futile and settled for turning his back to the sunlight and the red head beside him.

Tanned fingers traced the outline of his sleeping lover, pausing at the tip of his spine. The red head smirked as the younger boy squirmed away from him, ever so slightly.

He stifled a chuckle and let his finger run down on the brunette's back, applying just a tad bit of pressure as he went down. Said brunette curled up into a ball as the finger reached the small of his back, and Kousuke was pleased.

Pulling his sleeping lover towards him, he buried his face into Ayumu's nape, planting a light kiss there. Of course, the boy wouldn't notice, he was a heavy sleeper after all, but that was one of the little things Kousuke loved about him.

Sure, he liked that spark of intelligence and logic and the fact that he was good with cards- all the big stuff that people could see.

Detective work.

Cooking.

Annoying Hiyono. (Ok, so they both excelled at that. But Ayumu got there first)

But the little things… those were the ones he loved the most.

Sure, anyone could (and would) be grumpy at four in the morning before their morning coffee, but Kousuke loved the way Ayumu would be grumpy, because, as his reason dictates, 'Ayumu-chan looks cute when he's disoriented.'

And a lot of people could flip pancakes (if you look in suburbia, watch Bree Van De Kamp!) perfectly, but only his Ayu-chan would have a completely detached look that makes him so irresistible.

Kousuke almost laughed out loud at his sudden thought, opting instead for burying his face in to the brunettes back.

He had one more reason, one more 'small thing' about his lover that he adored.

He was short.

The grin on the red head's face grew wider, as he ascertained the fact by kissing the top of the brunette's head. No, he was not insulting his boyfriend; he just liked the fact that he was a bit shorter than him.

Kinda like 2 or 3 inches. Tops. And he found it endearing.

He wouldn't tell anyone, but he liked it when he had to bend down just a bit to give him a kiss, or when he would pat him congenially on the head for any number of different reasons.

He didn't have a dominance complex. At least, he didn't think so. He just liked small things, specifically his lover, because as a great song dictated:

_**Souzou shiteta yori mo motto chiisakatta kimi wo mamorou to**_

_(You were smaller than I imagined, I made up my mind to protect you.)_

Kousuke sighed and draped an arm over his sleeping lover. Really, he should wake up earlier more often. He had some pretty damn good thoughts when he did.

* * *

When Ayumu woke up, it was already around nine, and Kousuke was draped all over him like some big old pillow someone had dropped on him, only he was warm.

The brunette twisted around, now facing the red head's t-shirt which proudly proclaimed "**DHW**" in glittery silver letters. Oops, he had Ayumu's t-shirt instead.

He yawned, and curled up further into the older boy's warm embrace, thinking that since it was already nine, or past it, they could sleep in. It was Sunday after all, no need to be up and about this early… or late.

The brunette either didn't notice it, or maybe let it pass just this once, but when Kousuke planted a soft kiss on his lover's forehead and whispered three words, the only reaction he got was the even breathing of a Sunday late-sleeper.

"_You're so small…"_

* * *

Freya: yeah, I think I may be on crack. Or chocolate, whichever's worse. the lyrics are from Funky Monkey Babys hit song, Lovin Life. DHW is, of course, Desperate House Wives. hehehe. Hopefully, you guys won't kill me, because the gnomes underground will not take kindly to another corpse laid to rest among their furniture. Reviews will always be appreciated, and you guys might consider the fact that Flames causes half of author-related diseases in the world. (Nods conspiratorially) yes, that is the truth. (grin) gimme some Reviews??? 


	6. author's note

To my dearest readers:

Hey guys, Freya Kurenai here! Sorry about the long breaks between the updates. Have I mentioned I'm in my Junior year in highschool already? Here in the Philippines, I'm in 3rd year…

I've also got some other news. I have become –dun,dun,DUN!- studious. Currently, I have no urgent homeworks to do, except for the projects in our English and Computer class.

Where am I playing at, you ask? Don't worry, I won't bore you with details of my school life any longer. The message I've come to give you today may shock and probably disappoint most of you.

…

I'm putting Spiral 2 : Chain of Fate, Silently Loving You, Soft Notes and Roy Talk :DECODED!! On hold.

I know you guys disagree with this, and I don't expect you guys to hear me out. The fics will be set as "Complete" for the time being, and if ever I do finish a chapter for any of them, be assured that I will post it. I am not totally quitting, and neither is Kazuya, but we both have too much on our plates at the time being.

Hopefully, you guys will understand.

Sincerely,

Freya Kurenai.


	7. Chapter 6

**Freya**: hello Spiral-world!!!! I have returned!!! (cue happy band music) it has been a long wait, but I have finally found a way to typed up my fics and update them once again!

And now, without further ado, I present Soft Notes!

* * *

Chapter 6 : Decisions, Decisions 

"Why can't we keep him?"

"I don't like dogs."

Kousuke Asazuki and Ayumu Narumi stood, facing each other, looking as if they were in a stand off of sorts.

The red head had a pouty look on his face, like a child who was denied his favorite treat.

The young Narumi looked stern and unwavering, arms akimbo and eyes glaring at the older boy.

"Why not?" the red head questioned again. This had been going on for hours already.

"Like I said, I don't like dogs. They mess things up, take ages to clean and one you do, they get dirty again. And I won't buy that 'you need protection' thing; you know I can break your arm now if I wanted to." The brunette said, smirking inwardly.

He had, in the pretense of actually learning self-defense, asked Kanone to teach to him some martial arts. He was pretty good with knives now actually, with Eyes' help. The only reason he wanted to actually learn the stuff was so that he could get rid of the extra weight he'd gained.

Kousuke could cook a mean lasagna when he was in a good mood, but Ayumu was watching his figure. Eyes had emphasized this point when he heard about the incident with the 'house-wife' thing.

"It's the beginning. This kind of thing usually happens to married couples, with a spirited woman in the equation. Apparently, this is incorrect, since you are neither spirited nor a woman."

Ayumu had raised an eyebrow at this.

"You're his boyfriend, that's why. You have this itching need to take care of him. Obviously this would happen. Of course, you don't want to appear too helpless, so I can understand why you want to learn self-defense."

So now he was standing in their kitchen, regrettably playing the part of a 'spirited woman', as he glared at Kousuke and the bundle in his arms.

"Awww, Ayumu, let up! He's just a puppy-"

"Exactly. That means you'll have to spend extra time with him, and when I say you, I mean me, because you tend to cause severe problems to the pets you try to take care of. You're not incompetent, believe me, I should know, but you have the mind set of a small child when you have a pet." Ayumu cut him off, and plucked the bundle from Kousuke's arms.

The red head frowned.

"So what am I going to do with him? I can't just leave him alone, and Kanone's is out of the question, Rio's got a thing with dogs that make them hate her, and you won't let me keep him."

The pathetic tone of voice would have been disregarded by any self-respecting female on the rise, but as it was given earlier, Ayumu was neither spirited nor a female.

So he gave in.

It was very difficult saying no to such a voice, and Ayumu could just picture the genuine frown on the red head's face.

"Fine. I'll ask Hiyono. She loves small furry things, and this way you can check up on him when you want to. He can stay here for tonight, and tomorrow, we'll bring her to Hiyono's flat. Alright?" the brunette asked, looking at his boyfriend.

Kousuke's face lit up, and he smiled.

"Sure. C'mon, I wanna play with him." He pulled a fold of the towel that was wrapped around the small puppy within, and proceeded to rub the puppy's head with a finger.

"Who's a good widdle puppy? Huh? Huh? Who's a good widdle puppy… c'mon, daddy Kousuke's gonna play with you now, c'mon…" the puppy raised its head, yipping at the prospect of running around the living room where Kousuke intended to take him.

Ayumu shook his head, a smile fighting its way onto his face.

"You sound weird, you know that?"

"And you sound like a mom… Mommy Ayu, hmm, doesn't sound too bad. What do you think little pup?"

The towel hit the back of Kousuke's head, and this was proof of Ayumu's increasing tolerance for the red head's insinuations.

This is also marked the rather lonely night Kousuke would be spending, as Ayumu, though tolerant, was not completely acceptant of such a role.

(Sad thing was, he was already playing it.)

Now where was his quilt?

* * *

After dinner that night, Kousuke did find himself alone in their bed, and no pleas could convince the brunette otherwise. A kiss on the cheek from said brunette _did_ make him feel better, but the verdict was done.

Ayumu lay on the comfortable couch in front of the TV, watching the first episode of the third season of Desperate Housewives, intent on enjoying a peaceful night.

This would not prove to be, however, as a rather plaintive yipping sound was heard, instead of Mary Alice's usual introduction to the going's on in Wisteria Lane.

The brunette sat up, and looked around. When he turned to the door, he saw the small puppy that Kousuke had retired to bed with.

Apparently, this was not so, as the small animal was now sitting at the door way, yipping in its too adorable way.

Ayumu sighed. He stood up, walked over to the furry little thing and picked it up. Its big brown eyes were fixed on him, and he shivered, probably from the cold. It yipped woefully, adding to the scared look it had.

The brunette sat back down with the puppy, letting rest on his chest as he gazed at it.

"You're awfully small, aren't you?"

The puppy seemed to understand this, as it yipped again.

"I can see why he tried so hard for you."

It tilted its head to the side, blinking.

"We can't keep you though; you'd cause a lot of trouble."

Another yip and the puppy placed its nose on Ayumu's chest.

"You'd be messy, and you'd refuse to clean up after yourself. You'd be annoyingly loud at times, and eerily quiet at other times."

The puppy continued sniffing.

"You wouldn't be picky, but you'd eat a lot, and think of all the times that we'd have to send you to the vet! Plus, what would happen if we went for a trip? Or if we're both gone, to school or work?" Ayumu suddenly blushed.

"What if we were doing other things? We'd be distracted and we wouldn't be able to watch out for you."

The puppy looked up, as if to say, 'go on.'

A sudden thought hit the brunette.

Hiyono was easily distracted. Plus, she had more work to do. Managing the school paper, her obsessive impulse to go out shopping everyday, add to that her scatter brained ways of _not_ locking her windows and doors…

Ayumu looked at the puppy. Puppy looked back.

"…I will forever regret the decision I have made, but if you promise to behave and follow my instructions, we'll get this all worked out."

The puppy yipped happily, licking Ayumu's face, as if he understood the decision the brunette had made.

The young Narumi sighed.

"…the things I do for that guy…"

* * *

The next morning, as was customary on Fridays, Ayumu had gone early to school and had left Kousuke with his breakfast and lunch and their habitual note-on-the-tissue-paper.

The red head stretched, and smiled at the gesture. Ayu-chan was so caring. He picked up the note, expecting some reminder about the shopping or some other house-wife thing that he found so adorable.

He wasn't let down, but the message that was left made him gape for a few precious seconds before he a big grin split on his face.

_Kousuke,_

_Went to school early, be back at 4. _

_Don't forget to clean the living room. The puppy is asleep on the couch, don't squish him. _

_I've decided that we can keep him._

_I'm thinking of a name, got any ideas?_

_Love, _

_Ayumu _

Kousuke rushed over to the couch, and true to his written word, the small puppy was there, asleep.

He set about to eating his breakfast, all the while thinking of how he could repay this act of random kindness. The name, he mused, could be thought of by his loving wife.

* * *

OWARI 

**Freya: **… well? CC? Flames? I know its been a while, but bear with me guys… college is close…


End file.
